Here in the Darkness, We're All the Same
by thisfairytalegonebad
Summary: Ravus saves Ignis. Ravus saves Ignis. They've teamed up before, so why not also when the world is in shambles? And if they're teaming up already, why not just live together as well? After all, it's not like Ravus has anything else to live for. And Ignis certainly doesn't mind the company. [Canon divergence: Ravus lives but Iggy is still blind. Can be read as platonic or romantic]
1. Chapter 1

Listen I know blind people wouldn't be able to go back to fighting just like that, but the game wasn't really all that realistic about it either so bear with me will you?

Also, there's no real plot, I don't even know, this is a mess.

Title taken from Rea Garvey's song Darkness, I recommend everyone listen to him.

* * *

If you asked Gladio, Ignis' fighting days were over. It didn't matter that he survived that mine in Cartanica nearly unscathed, or somehow made it all the way to and through Zegnautus Keep without getting himself killed. That had been luck, or mercy from the gods, or whatever else there was, but if you asked Gladio, it didn't mean he was capable of fighting daemons all day long - or all night long, rather - in the eternal darkness.

Which was precisely why Ignis didn't ask Gladio.

He asked Prompto, instead, which admittedly was kind of a low blow, because he knew Prompto wouldn't tell him no, wouldn't have the heart or the courage to. But Ignis was desperate enough to take advantage of his friend's kind nature at this point. He couldn't just sit around doing nothing while everyone he knew helped to keep the population of Lucis at least a tiny bit safer.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Iggy? I mean, I'm not saying you can't do it, but-" Prompto argued helplessly when Ignis asked, as expected.

"Prompto," Ignis sighed, "I know you and Gladio are trying to look out for me, and let me assure you it is most appreciated, but I need to learn how to fight again. And I cannot learn without practice."

Prompto still hesitated, so Ignis delivered one more low blow, because what did it even matter at this point. "What if one day I get attacked and neither you or Gladio are there to protect me? You can't expect me to stay holed up at home and never go out, and I'm sure I do not need to remind you of my opinion on assigning a _guard_ to me, do I?"

He spat out the word as if it were poisoned. That one had been Gladio's idea, mainly, but Prompto hadn't exactly protested, and frankly, Ignis still hadn't quite forgiven the two of them for it. A _guard_. Absolutely ridiculous. It didn't matter that he'd called it an 'assistant' rather than a 'guard' hoping Ignis would agree more easily that way. As if he were an imbecile. Ha.

"Iggy…" Prompto sounded very unhappy now. "I just… Gladio is gonna kill me, and it's not like _I_ want something to happen to you either. If we lose anyone else-"

Ignis cut him off, knowing exactly where Prompto's thoughts were headed. "Noct will return, Prompto. And that is just another reason why I must train to fight without my eyesight. If I want to stand beside him again, I need to be ready." He paused for a moment, then added, "Please, Prompto. Let me try, at least."

Prompto let out a long sigh. "Fuck, Iggy, you _so_ owe me. You're gonna make me green curry until the day I die!"

"Of course," Ignis agreed immediately, anything to get him fighting again.

"We're gonna start with the easiest, weakest daemons we can possibly find," Prompto rambled on, "and if there's even one single second in which I think you're in danger, we're leaving immediately. Oh, shit, what am I even gonna tell Gladio?!"

"We won't tell Gladio anything. He doesn't have to know everything, does he?" Ignis soothed, even though he didn't like the thought of keeping secrets from one of his oldest friends either. He had no choice, though, if he ever wanted to get back to fighting again, he needed to go behind Gladio's back, and hopefully, once he could prove his ability to survive and be of help in a fight, Gladio would agree to fight beside him once again.

Prompto still muttered unintelligible things under his breath, sounding very displeased, but Ignis tuned him out and smirked, satisfied with himself.

* * *

A few days later, Gladio was on a longer mission with a few hunters, so Ignis convinced Prompto to take on a mission of their own, a simple one, truly laughable compared to what the four of them had done before, but it was a mission and Ignis didn't dare push his luck with Prompto. Besides, it was probably sensible to start off with something that wouldn't have been remotely a challenge back when he'd still had his sight.

It went well, Ignis dared to say. He'd always been glad for his Crownsguard training, but he had never appreciated it more than he did now. Thanks to it, fighting felt not like a skill, but rather part of his nature. It allowed him to rely on his instincts and his other senses, and he found himself dodging attacks and getting hits on the enemy without much trouble.

Of course, the enemies were weak and not very skilled in battle, but he hadn't gotten ripped to pieces or been eaten alive, so he counted it as a win. It also helped easing Prompto's guilt about taking him along in the first place; Ignis could tell from the relieved chatter on their way back.

Ignis couldn't quite explain it to himself, how he was able to navigate in battle fairly easily despite still struggling with mundane daily tasks and regularly stumbling on uneven terrain. The mine in Cartanica had been a disaster, and part of him had been afraid it would turn out like that all over again. But he figured that at that time, the fact that his loss of sight had been very fresh, his wounds not quite mended, and his fear of being left behind overwhelming, had affected his battle skills greatly.

Now, being over the general shock of being blind, he was able to focus on the essentials. He trusted Prompto to have his back if things went awry. And he trusted his own abilities in combat enough to overcome his handicap in battle.

They didn't tell Gladio yet.

It became a routine for the two of them whenever Gladio was away. Ignis felt guilt over keeping something so important from his friend, and he could tell Prompto struggled with the same feelings, but somehow the right moment to tell him never came.

Of course, Gladio ended up finding out himself. It had been bound to happen at some point, Ignis admitted to himself.

"Are you absolutely _nuts_?" Gladio yelled in his face, and for a moment Ignis thought he would hit him. He didn't step back.

But Gladio didn't hit him. He kept yelling, kept stepping closer and closer menacingly, but Ignis never took a step back, didn't say anything in his own defence, simply let Gladio speak his mind.

Until he turned to Prompto and started yelling at him instead.

"That is _enough_ , Gladiolus!" Ignis snapped, stepping between Gladio and Prompto. "Yell at me all you want, but don't you dare yell at Prompto! None of this is his fault! I am _not_ a child who has to be babysat at all times. I am an adult, Gladio, and I made a choice. Prompto didn't _allow_ me, and he didn't take me out there, he simply agreed to help me."

For a moment, not a single sound could be heard. Then, Prompto mumbled, very very quietly, "I'm, uh, gonna give you two a moment," and left with hurried steps.

"Well?" Ignis said impatiently, but Gladio seemed to have run out of steam and said nothing in return.

Ignis sighed. "You know, I am doing well out there. I've got Prompto with me, but I hardly ever need his help. Astrals, the most I need help with is finding my way to and from the battle. In combat, I'm doing just fine. Why won't you realize?"

"Fine," Gladio snapped, "Do what you want. Just don't get yourself killed out there." He didn't quite storm off, determined to keep at least some of his dignity instead of acting like a spoilt child, but the way he stomped out was close to it.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache flared up. Well. That could have gone a lot better.

* * *

He fully expected Gladio to mope for a few days, or weeks even, but he was surprised when his phone rang the same evening and the AI informed him that it was, in fact, Gladio calling.

"Scientia speaking?"

A sigh on the other end of the line. "Iggy, I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that today."

Ignis wasn't impressed. "I see." Then, he noticed the unintended pun and let out a quiet snort, not intending for Gladio to hear, but of course, he heard it anyway it anyway.

"Damn, Iggy," he said, sounding somewhat amused as well.

In spite of himself, Ignis smiled. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yeah… I… I wanted to apologize. I'm really not doing a great job at controlling my temper, these days."

"So I've noticed. But I suppose I owe you an apology as well, for keeping it a secret from you. Though you did kind of justify my actions with your reaction, I might add."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll admit it, I still don't like the idea of you going out there. But I've known your stubborn ass for a long enough time to know you won't listen."

"That is absolutely correct."

"Right, so that's why you're gonna train with me again, like in the old days. That way, I can at least make sure you're ready to kick some daemon ass out there. How's that sound?"

Ignis raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then his expression morphed into a much fonder one as he shook his head smiling. "That is a marvellous idea. I have to admit, I've missed my sparring partner."

"Damn, yes, it'll be good to spar with you again. I'm looking forward to kicking your ass, Iggy!"

"Ah, you're very welcome to try."

A laugh from Gladio before he asked, hesitantly, "Just… promise me to be careful. Promise me, okay?"

Ignis' expression softened. "Of course, Gladio. Contrary to popular belief, I am not very keen on getting myself killed anytime soon."

A breath of relief came from Gladio's end of the line. "So, we cool?"

"Of course," Ignis repeated "After all, I am quite used to you being as stubborn as a mule most of the time by now.

"Heh… I'm glad."

Ignis was glad, too.

* * *

The most ironic thing, Ignis thought, was that by now he was able to take out a bunch of daemons pretty much by himself, but he still didn't manage to go about everyday tasks without messing up, and no matter what, he couldn't quite get the hang of using a cane. Prompto was living with him temporarily, or at least it was supposed to be a temporary thing. But at this point, it was starting to feel like a permanent thing, at least if he didn't succeed in living by himself anytime soon. He was getting frustrated, and of course, Prompto caught on soon and as a result started to feel guilty for something that wasn't even his fault.

It was only a few more days before Prompto addressed the issue over dinner Ignis had made, slowly, sloppily, and nowhere near the dishes he used to make, but he had made it by himself at least.

"You know, Iggy… this isn't ideal. I know you hate this, me helping you and stuff. I don't mind, but you do." Prompto paused, but continued talking before Ignis could tell him he didn't hate Prompto helping him, but the fact that he needed help at all.

"That's why I've been thinking… I'm going to Hammerhead to help Cindy out, I think. Keep Hammerhead safe and stuff, y'know."

He fell silent once again, so Ignis gave him an encouraging nod. There had to be more to the plan. If he was being sensible, he knew he was nowhere near capable of living by himself yet. And there was no way Prompto was just going to leave him, so he waited for the boy to continue.

Prompto's cutlery clattered against the table as he put it down, apparently giving up on eating until they'd talked about this. "How do you like dogs, Iggy?"

"…Pardon?"

Prompto laughed nervously. "I just, I know you were friendly with Luna's dogs, but I couldn't remember if you particularly liked dogs or not, but I just think this could be a really, really good idea, and-"

"Prompto," Ignis reminded him gently, "What are you implying?"

"A guide dog, Iggy!" Prompto said, sounding more than excited about the idea. "Y'know, a dog with special training that can guide you and help you with stuff. I saw a person with one the other day and I think it could be perfect for you, so, uh… what do you think?"

Ignis sat in silence, stunned. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of it himself? He'd known certain animals could be trained to act as support animals, dogs being the most common, but the thought hadn't even occurred to him. Trust Prompto to be the one to point out the obvious once again.

"I- that might actually work," Ignis said slowly. "In fact, I think it an excellent idea."

Prompto gasped in delight. "Really?! Oh man, that's so cool, we're totally getting you a dog, and you're getting your independence back!"

Ignis smiled, feeling strangely excited himself at the thought of finally being independent again. Plus, he had always been quite fond of dogs.

* * *

Two days later, they went to a shelter Prompto had somehow managed to locate. It was strange, Ignis thought, that there were animal shelters when the world was in ruins and so many people needed shelter themselves. He didn't think anyone would pay the animals in need any mind, but apparently, people wanted to adopt a pet now more than ever, be it for moral support, or to make a difference to at least one living being even if they couldn't help the rest of the world.

Ignis ended up going home with a big young dog. She was not a puppy, those were too young to train as guide dogs, but young enough to learn easily. Initially, he'd expected it to be a difficult choice, to decide between so many dogs, but when that one particular dog went to sniff at his eyes and licked over the scar that engulfed his entire left eye as if she knew exactly what was wrong with him, it really had been an easy decision.

Of course, in a world that was falling apart, there were no people that specialized in training guide dogs. But Gladio and Prompto raided an abandoned library and brought all the books about guide dogs they could find, which was a surprisingly high number.

For the first few weeks, until the dog - Aqua he'd named her, an allusion to his own name – learnt the basics, Prompto stayed with him but eventually moved to Hammerhead when Ignis no longer required him.

Aqua, Ignis found out, was excellent at giving not only physical but also emotional support.

By now, he had mostly accepted that he was blind, and was going to remain blind. It didn't do him any good to dwell on it too much, and he focused on adapting more and more instead.

But the one thing he had not yet managed to overcome were the nightmares. Almost every night, he was being terrorized by them, night after night he'd wake up drenched in sweat, gasping for breath and not remembering anything from the dreams except for the agonizing pain in his head and his eyes that lingered even after waking up.

He never yelled upon waking up, never made a sound beside his harsh breathing, which was why Prompto never found out he had nightmares in the first place.

But Aqua caught on immediately.

The very first night she slept in his room, when he woke up terrified and disoriented, trembling in his bed, the mattress dipped with the sudden addition of weight as Aqua jumped onto the bed and crawled up next to him, cold nose pressing into his cheek as she whined in distress.

Ignis brought his trembling arms around her, tangling his fingers in her soft fur and holding onto her for dear life.

Until he was finally able to breathe again, she didn't make a move, just stayed there by his side, sensing his distress and determined to help him through it.

And at that moment, the wave of affection he felt for his dog was enough to nearly take his breath away.

From then, she slept in his bed every night.

* * *

So, the rest is pretty much finished, I just need to proofread and edit a bit. There's gonna be about 9000 words in total so uh, not too long? Sorry... but I might write a sequel maybe, I don't know. I'd certainly like to write a sequel.

Next chapter: enter Ravus


	2. Chapter 2

**Ravus!**

* * *

Aqua, as Gladio informed Ignis gleefully, looked like a bear cub, and she was equally strong. There weren't any dog real breeds anymore; with the world in ruins, nobody bothered to waste their time breeding dogs. But it was very clear that Aqua descended from a breed that had long since accompanied hunters and were more than capable of standing their ground against foes multiple times their own size.

Ignis couldn't leave her at home when he went out to hunt. It had worked in the beginning, with him never going on missions by himself and enough people around he trusted to keep her safe for a while.

But his friends slowly but surely spread all over the country, and when the overall situation went from bad to worse over time, all of them were too busy to babysit a dog.

As for himself, while he was long since back to fighting as if he didn't have his handicap at all, he still had to find his prey before he could fight it, which proved to be a challenge without guidance.

There was only one logical solution, really.

Ignis had to bring his dog on his missions.

It might even be helpful, he thought, to have her as backup. He didn't underestimate her fighting abilities either, her instincts would certainly be enough to ensure she could be helpful in a fight without getting injured himself.

What he did underestimate, though, was how seriously she took her duty as a guide dog. And that was where it all went wrong.

Once they were facing the daemons they had been tracking down for hours, he readied his daggers and moved to strike down the first daemon, expecting his companion to let her instincts take over and join him in the fight.

It never happened, though. Instead, she remained glued to his side, pressing herself to his legs in agitation, nearly tripping him multiple times.

Ignis tried to get her to move away by shouting commands, but she ignored them completely, her distressed barks nearly drowning out the daemon's screeches.

He lost track of the time as the battle progressed more and more in the daemons' favour; now being tasked with keeping both himself and his beloved dog safe, he slipped up again and again.

At some point, his foot caught on a tree branch and a sharp pain shot through his leg when his ankle twisted forcefully. He hissed in pain, but he didn't have time to test his ankle's ability to hold his weight with daemons attacking from all sides.

More than once, his leg nearly buckled beneath him which seriously affected his usually quick dodges, and as a result, the daemons got even more hits in. They slashed at his chest and back with their claws and slammed into him repeatedly until his entire body felt like an enormous bruise.

No matter how hard he tried to hold onto consciousness, his legs finally gave in and he collapsed into the grass, dimly aware of his dog's presence beside him before he passed out.

* * *

In retrospect, regaining consciousness was almost better than waking up from sleep. Waking up from sleep meant jolting awake from nightmares, whereas coming to after passing out was simply going from not being aware to being aware. Ignis was just as disoriented, though, and the pain his mind slowly registered tipped the scales in favour of waking up from nightmares.

The unfamiliar voice that addressed him when he turned his head a little and groaned at the pain it caused did nothing to help with his confusion. Quite the contrary, it sent him from being dimly aware to being wide awake in an instant, and he shot up in a sitting position, a move he regretted greatly a second later when his entire upper body screamed at him.

"Scientia," the unfamiliar voice said, void of any emotion, "Slow. You will only injure yourself further."

"Who-" Ignis started to ask but paused as a memory flashed through his mind. No… the voice wasn't unfamiliar… but he couldn't quite grasp the memory as it kept slipping from his muddled mind.

"We fought alongside each other once, Scientia. Do you not remember me?"

"…Ravus Nox Fleuret," Ignis concluded, relaxing ever so slightly. The last time he had interacted with the man, Ravus hadn't given him any reason to be hostile towards him. And if he were intending to kill him, surely he would have done so already.

"Indeed."

How Ignis had ended up in Ravus Nox Fleuret's care really was beyond him. He wracked his brain to piece together the last events he remembered and tensed up once again when he realized what was missing.

"Aqua! Where- my dog, where is she?!"

"Your dog is safe. I had to chain it outside, it would not let me come near you to treat your wounds."

Ignis pushed himself off the soft surface he was lying on – a bed, or a couch, perhaps – with strength he technically didn't have, nearly falling back down when his leg threatened to give in under his weight and he belatedly remembered his injured ankle.

A hand grasped his arm, supposed to steady him, but the unexpected touch startled him so much he recoiled, tripping over something on the floor and landing on the floor hard.

Ravus didn't say anything, didn't make another move to help him, either, presumably simply watching what Ignis would do next.

Gritting his teeth both in pain and embarrassment, Ignis managed to get up from the floor more or less gracefully, but in the unfamiliar room without his dog, he was left trying to navigate his way to the door in vain.

"Scientia…" Ravus finally said, and there was something strange in his voice now, something that hadn't been there before.

"Don't," Ignis cut him off before he could say anything else. The last time Ravus had seen him, they had fought side by side as equals, and they had made a damned good team, Ignis dared to say. But now, Ignis was left stumbling around blindly, insecurely, and he was sure he made quite the pitiful picture right now. It was humiliating, really.

His head was swimming and he fought hard to refrain from simply keeling over from the light-headedness. His voice came out weaker than expected, but no less sharp. "Do not dare pity me, Ravus!"

With two long strides, Ravus came to stand right in front of Ignis. "Pity you? Do not insult me, Scientia."

Ignis snorted. "Don't bother. I know I am looking rather pitiful right now. I can barely remain standing up."

"Yes. Because you were injured rather badly. That doesn't mean I pity you. I wouldn't. I would have thought you had noticed my arm, or lack thereof."

There was silence as Ignis tried to think of something to say, but his mind still wasn't back to being fully functional, and he heard Ravus sigh when he took too long to answer.

Ravus gripped his arm again, more gently this time, and led him back to the bed – Ignis was fairly certain it was a bed. "Sit down. I will retrieve your dog."

Ignis didn't have even have the strength to reply, feeling winded just from getting up and walking a few steps, so he just nodded, letting out a weary sigh when Ravus was out of the room. He already felt sleep trying to reclaim him, but he had to see Aqua at least before he could go back to sleep

Luckily, Ravus returned shortly. He hadn't even opened the door all the way yet judging from the sound it made when it slammed into the wall before Aqua came running, nearly crashing into Ignis in her eagerness to be near him again.

"Good girl," Ignis muttered to her softly, not intending for Ravus to hear as he ran his hands all over her fur to reassure himself she really wasn't hurt anywhere. "You are such a good girl. I am so very glad you are safe."

Ravus didn't say anything during the greeting between dog and owner, for which Ignis was grateful, but he did speak up again once the dog had settled on the floor beneath Ignis' feet.

"I saved your life. In return, do tell me why you are running around trying to get yourself killed."

Ignis glared at him. "I can assure you, dying was not my intention."

"Oh? Then what was it, pray tell? From my point of view, it looked like pure stupidity."

"I was merely trying to train my dog for combat, if you must know. She is too used to staying by my side to understand she was supposed to leave it. That's all there's to it. I apologize if you were hoping for a more spectacular story."

"I see," Ravus said before falling silent once again. Instead of talking, he shoved a glass of water into Ignis' hand. "Drink."

Only now Ignis realized how parched his throat felt and he had to keep himself from downing the entire glass in one go which probably wouldn't have sat well with his stomach.

"Thank you."

Ravus didn't bother with a response. Instead, Ignis heard him open the door. "Go to sleep. You are still exhausted." Without waiting for Ignis to reply, he strode out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Ignis lay back down on the bed. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't think he would get far in his condition. And whilst he didn't know Ravus' intentions or motivation, he was at least someone Ignis trusted not to slit his throat as he slept. Besides, the man had dressed his wounds and rescued him from the daemons. It was probably best to take his advice and try to sleep some of the pain off.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he pressed a button and was relieved to hear that it hadn't been damaged. He dictated a quick message to Gladio and Prompto, informing them there had been a delay, but he wasn't in any danger, before he put his phone back where it belonged, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Ignis ended up having to stay with Ravus for three more days due to his injuries that turned out to be slightly more serious than he'd initially thought. They were in an abandoned apartment outside Lestallum, he learnt, not Ravus' home as he had first assumed.

Ravus wasn't around much, mostly just dropped by occasionally to bring food and water and check on Ignis' wounds before disappearing again, leaving Ignis to his own devices.

Ignis mostly slept through the rest of the first day as well as the better part of the second one. But after that, it wasn't long before his boredom became too much to bear and he went to find the kitchen to cook something more appealing than eating canned food straight out of the can with the supplies Ravus had brought. He fully intended to feed Ravus as well when he got back. The man never stayed long, and somehow Ignis doubted he took lunch breaks when he was away.

He was still in the kitchen when Ravus returned. When he heard the click of the door, he called over his shoulder, "Ah, impeccable timing. Just a few more minutes, the food shall be ready shortly."

Ravus approached slowly. "The… food? Scientia, what are you doing?"

Ignis shook his head patiently as if he were talking to a child. "What does it look like? I'm cooking. I refuse to eat out of a can like an uncivilized animal any longer."

A pause, then, Ravus told him, "You shouldn't be moving around so much."

"My wounds are better. I'll be returning to Lestallum, presumably by tomorrow. There is no reason for me to exploit your hospitality any longer, Prince Ravus," Ignis retorted, making his way over to the table with two plates of food. It was nowhere near what he could accomplish with fresh ingredients, but it was bound to taste at least a little better this way.

"Do not call me that," Ravus snapped, sounding enraged all of a sudden. It was a stark difference from his usual calm tone.

"My apologies," Ignis said mildly as he set the plates down and took a seat, not intending to let himself be riled up by Ravus sudden attitude caused by an offhand comment. He didn't wish to argue with his host so soon before departing, after all, and even less during mealtime. Those had always been sacred to him.

Ravus joined him at the table after a few seconds, and he sounded a little more docile and almost defeated when he spoke again. "I am a prince no longer. Here in the darkness, we're all the same. My title hasn't mattered to me in a long time."

Ignis hummed in understanding. "I see."

Apparently, Ravus wasn't in the mood to talk any longer, and so the meal passed in silence. Not that Ignis terribly minded. He was quite used to it, after all, living alone with a dog as his only companion. But it did kind of make him miss Prompto's endless chatter and Gladio's sarcastic comments, and he made a mental note to invite the two of them over for dinner sometime soon.

* * *

The next morning, Ignis managed to catch Ravus before he disappeared again. "Ah, Ravus," he said, "I am loath to ask for your assistance once again, but would you mind terribly accompanying me back to Lestallum? Since I don't know our exact whereabouts, I cannot find my way back on my own I'm afraid."

Ravus stopped by the door he had been about to step through. "Alright. Come, then."

The walk back was spent once again in silence, as expected. But Ravus surprised Ignis when they reached Lestallum, where Ignis expected Ravus to leave him since he was able to find his way to his apartment from there, but Ravus remained behind him even as he entered the city, proceeding to walk him to his apartment.

"Thank you," Ignis said once he stopped in front of the door to his apartment, referring to more than just the guidance to Lestallum. He owed Ravus quite a lot, and the fact that he most likely wouldn't get to return the favour didn't sit well with him.

"Farewell, Scientia," Ravus said in lieu of acknowledging Ignis' expression of gratitude, as he had done every time Ignis had thanked him the past few days.

Ignis hesitated. "Godspeed. And take care," he said at last, unlocking the door to let Aqua inside.

Ravus had already turned to leave, but briefly stopped as he replied, "Yes. You too."

* * *

 **Honestly Ravus is so fucking hard to write for me since he's only a side character and hhhh I'm lacking characterization, I really had trouble writing him. I do hope I did him justice ^^'**

 **Next chapter: Ignis saves Ravus' ass**

 **Comments and kudos actually mean the world to me, I crave that sweet, sweet validation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iggy saves Ravus' ass**

* * *

For quite some time, Ignis didn't hear from Ravus again. He thought of the man sometimes, wondering how he was faring, if he was still alive, and what his goals were now that his sister, his main motivation, was dead.

It wasn't as though Ravus had left him any means to get in touch with him, nor had he seemed particularly interested in meeting Ignis again, and so, over time, Ignis almost forgot about him.

That was, until one day, there was a knock on his door, and then a thump as if something heavy had just hit the floor.

Hurrying to unlock the door with Aqua right behind him, Ignis startled when a warm body fell towards him as soon as he pulled the door open.

"Scientia," the person to his feet all but groaned.

"Ravus? You- are you injured?"

"Yes. I need your help."

"Very well. Where are you injured?" Ignis moved to help Ravus up, but he hesitated to touch him before he knew the extent of his injuries, lest he hurt him even further.

"My back. Otherwise only bruises."

Together, they managed to get Ravus over to the couch, Ignis taking most of his weight and supporting him as well as he could without touching the wound on his back.

Once Ravus was seated, Ignis retrieved his well-stocked first aid kit from the bathroom. "Lie down on your stomach, would you. Frankly, you don't appear to be capable of sitting upright for much longer."

Ravus grumbled something unintelligible but ultimately complied. He didn't speak as Ignis thoroughly cleaned the wound that ran deep across his entire back, from his shoulder almost to his hip. In fact, he didn't make a single sound even though the disinfectant stung something terribly, that much Ignis knew from his own experience. It was rather impressive, really; the man seemed to have a very high pain tolerance.

Ignis frowned as he mapped Ravus' back and the injury out in his head. Something was strange. Wounds that stemmed from daemons' claws were wider and more ragged, but this was a clean slice.

"Who wounded you? This does not appear like a daemon's doing."

Ravus inhaled sharply in surprise. "Hunters."

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Hunters?" He knew better than to believe all hunters out there were good people only fighting for the right thing, but it seemed foolish to turn against other humans in times like these. Yet, there were groups that attacked other people, robbing them and either killing them or leaving them to die at the daemons' hands.

"Yes. I was up north on a hunt I never got to finish before they got to me. They thought me an easy target. They were wrong. But they managed to injure me," Ravus elaborated, sounding cold and detached despite having been cut open by the very people he was talking about; there was bound to be some annoyance at least.

"Ah," Ignis said as he covered the wounded area in a generous amount of gauze. "Would you sit up for a second to let me bandage it?"

Grunting with the effort, Ravus did as he was asked, but he was obviously struggling to remain seated for long.

"How much blood have you lost?" Ignis asked, not liking the way Ravus swayed beneath his hands and all but collapsed back onto the couch when Ignis finished with the bandages.

"Too much. Now that the wound is taken care of, all I need is rest, though."

"Of course," Ignis agreed, handing him a glass of water much like Ravus had done when Ignis had been the one injured.

With a mutter of gratitude, Ravus took the glass from him, barely managing to hold onto it with his shaky fingers, but somehow, he found the strength to refrain from dropping it until he had emptied it.

Ignis took the glass back, taking a seat on the armchair by the couch. Within less than a minute, Ravus' breathing evened out and he was out like a light.

Part of Ignis felt almost touched that Ravus evidently trusted him enough to seek him out in times of need. But mostly, he was curious. It was true that most of their interactions had been friendly enough, yet was hard to believe that was the only reason for Ravus to turn to him when he needed help. Rather, Ignis suspected, Ravus was a loner who lived by himself, worked by himself, survived by himself.

Now, it wasn't that being a loner was necessarily a bad thing per se. Many chose to work alone, but in times like these, even the most antisocial made sure to keep up a few connections, allies to recruit if needed, a couch to spend a night on, and supplies to share. An emergency plan, so to speak. Being all on your own in this world was just plain suicidal. Surely, Ravus wasn't that stupid.

That left Ignis with two possible conclusions. Either, Ignis was Ravus' emergency plan, for whatever reason, though that didn't sound very probable.

The only other possibility he could come up with was that Ravus didn't care whether he lived or died anymore. But why had he sought Ignis out for help, then? Somehow, this didn't add up.

Ignis sighed. Ravus truly was a mystery.

* * *

It had been late morning when Ravus had collapsed on Ignis' doorstep, and by evening he finally stirred. Ignis, of course, already had a plate of food and a glass of water ready for his unexpected but not unwelcome guest.

"You should eat, if you feel up to it," he advised, not bothering to ask if Ravus was hungry. He was going to feed him either way, now or later, but Ravus was going to be fed. That was simply how things worked in Ignis' house.

He didn't receive a reply, but he couldn't tell if Ravus hadn't registered the question, if he was deliberately ignoring him, or if he had, in fact, nodded at him forgetting Ignis was blind, something that happened ridiculously often.

"You will have to speak up I'm afraid. You see, I am not too good at picking up visual clues these days."

"…Yes. I will have it. Thank you," Ravus said stiffly.

As soon as Ignis had retrieved the steaming plate from the microwave and set it down in front of Ravus, Ravus all but attacked the food, trying to restrain himself but failing.

Ignis smiled to himself. It seemed he had been right in his assumption that the man wasn't eating properly, or at least hadn't eaten much in the past few days. Plus, he wouldn't have admitted it, but he'd always gotten a certain joy out of showing off his cooking skills.

"You are welcome to stay here for a few days, or longer if you need to," Ignis offered, sipping from his mug of very watered down coffee. It tasted atrocious that way, and he longed for a few cans of Ebony, but coffee was quickly running out and Ignis got enough headaches as an aftermath of the ring's power, he didn't need to add caffeine withdrawal to the mix. Ultimately, watered down coffee was better than no coffee at all.

"That won't be necessary," Ravus replied, the clatter of cutlery being placed on the plate indicating he had finished his meal. "I will be leaving now."

The next second, there was a dull thump like the one Ignis had heard when Ravus had collapsed in front of his apartment. Alarmed, he got up from his armchair and got closer to the couch, reaching out to where he assumed Ravus was on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Ravus ground out between clenched teeth as Ignis assisted him in getting back onto the couch.

"It would appear you are in no condition to leave just yet."

When Ravus just continued to breathe heavily – if only getting up had tired him out that much, his condition must have been worse than initially assumed – Ignis sighed. "I'm not trying to keep you here against your will. You're free to leave, of course. But I don't recommend it. In your state, you'd be easy prey for the daemons, and my offer still stands. Stay here as long as you like."

Ravus was insistent on remaining stubborn, it seemed, as he didn't bother to acknowledge Ignis' offer at all.

Feeling irritation rise in his chest, Ignis turned sharply on his heel, collecting the plates from the table and heading for the kitchen. Fine. If Ravus was going to behave like a child, so be it.

As he did the dishes, he mulled over Ravus' stubbornness. Ignis himself didn't like accepting help from others, that much was true, but he wasn't as stupid as to refuse it when he needed it. And Ravus very obviously did need it now, so why act like he didn't when he had relied on Ignis to bandage him up in the first time? He clearly wasn't in any condition to fight, and the outdoors were crawling with daemons. Fighting was inevitable. Ignis had honestly thought the man to be smarter than that.

After he was done with the dishes, he went back to the living room, but he paused when he no longer felt Ravus' presence nor heard his breathing.

"Ravus?" he asked unnecessarily despite already knowing Ravus was gone.

There was no reply, of course.

Ignis sighed heavily as he explored the space next to the couch where he had put Ravus' weapon, finding it just as empty as the couch.

Grabbing Aqua's harness from its hook, he called for his dog. "Come on, girl. I'm afraid we've got a fool to find."

* * *

Up north, Ravus had said. A few days ago, Ignis had heard of a hunt north from Lestallum, and as far as he knew, nobody had taken care of it yet. He'd intended to investigate it himself soon, and he might still have had to even if it really was the hunt Ravus had referred to, for Ignis seriously doubted the man's ability to even defend himself properly in his state.

He hadn't been sure if Aqua would also show talent in tracking down people, but he'd let her smell the pillow Ravus had been sleeping on anyway, and now she was leading him somewhere, at least.

He debated calling out as well, but that would only serve to alert any nearby daemons of his presence. Not only that, he also seriously doubted Ravus would even answer to him. Somehow, he couldn't imagine the man taking delight in Ignis looking for him in case he needed aid.

Unexpectedly, Aqua stopped dead next to him, and it was only thanks to his quick reflexes he didn't accidentally yank her forward before he managed to stop. She sniffed the air, once, twice, before she gave a sharp bark and tugged on her harness insistently.

"Wait," Ignis instructed her quietly, straining his ears to listen more closely. Sure enough, only a few hundred meters from their current position, there were faint screeches that unmistakeably came from daemons and the sound of a sword clashing against claws and tough bodies.

"Found you," he muttered under his breath. "Aqua, stay!"

He let go of Aqua's harness, and even though she had already been tugging towards to fight, she halted immediately as commanded.

"Sit. Stay."

Once he was sure she would stay put, he pulled out his daggers. Navigating was more difficult without being able to rely on his dog, but thankfully the terrain was free of rocks and roots and he managed to get to the battle without an incident.

"Ravus!"

"Scientia." Ravus did not sound good. His breathing was shallow, and his voice was weak despite his forced harsh tone.

"Can you still fight?" Ignis inquired as he kept fending off what he assumed were goblins, judging from their size and fighting style; not outstandingly strong on their own, but what they lacked in strength they accounted for by moving and fighting in groups, what made them surprisingly annoying and borderline dangerous foes, at least if one was not in peak condition.

"Yes."

"Alright. I've got your back."

Just like in Altissia, back what seemed like years ago, Ignis fought his way through the goblins to Ravus, until he was pressed up to his back, simultaneously guarding his blind spot – though, Ignis supposed, his presence didn't exactly make Ravus' blind spot less blind – as well as helping him support his weight.

As the fight went on, they managed to take out most of the goblins, but with each second, Ravus' weight became heavier and heavier against Ignis' back, and before too long, Ignis knew they had to finish this, and finish it quick. Otherwise, Ravus would go down, which would just make the whole issue a lot harder.

A sharp claw to his left thigh caught Ignis off guard and his leg nearly buckled beneath his own and Ravus' weight, but he caught himself and sliced the attacking goblin's head clean off, chucking it at another and throwing his dagger right after it.

Readying himself for the next attack, he was surprised when it didn't come.

"Was that it?"

"Yes," Ravus gasped, barely audible before he finally collapsed against Ignis who only barely managed to twist around in time to break his fall. But his own leg only held out a few seconds before it gave in as well and they both landed on the ground in a heap with Aqua scurrying around them in agitation.

"Well," Ignis commented, "I sure am glad that's over. Are you alright?"

Ravus weakly struggled beneath him to untangle himself from Ignis. "Yes. I didn't need your help-"

"Of course not," Ignis muttered, irritated.

"I didn't need it," Ravus repeated, "But it was… appreciated. Thank you."

Ignis let out a rather undignified huff. "Don't mention it. We'd better get going, though. I was thinking, my apartment. It is much safer, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes. I need- would you-"

"Certainly," Ignis said smoothly, secretly amused by Ravus' sheepish request he couldn't quite manage to make.

Pushing himself up and off the ground proved to be more of a challenge than he had thought at first, especially because now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he was starting to feel the less obvious but still annoying cuts and bruises he had sustained during the battle.

He managed, though, and once he was standing more or less securely, he grabbed Ravus around the waist to hoist him off the ground with one of his arms around Ravus' middle and the other one holding onto Aqua's harness again.

"Can you walk?" He sincerely hoped the answer was yes. He wasn't by no means weak, but he doubted his own ability to carry Ravus all the way back to Lestallum especially with his injured leg.

Thankfully, Ravus nodded once against him. "I'll manage." With Ignis' support, only, but that was left unsaid. Ignis knew anyway.

"Fantastic. Aqua, let's go."

* * *

For the next few days, Ravus and Ignis mostly stayed out of each other's way like they had done when Ignis had been the one injured. Ravus spent most of the day sleeping, as he was still weakened from the considerable amount of blood he had lost, and Ignis went about his days as usual, taking on short missions, going out to buy food or meeting up with Prompto and Gladio. The latter wasn't very happy to hear he was housing Ravus of all people, but Ignis simply told him to get over his personal issues he had with Ravus, informing him in short but clear terms that Ravus posed no threat and had proven to be a valuable ally back in Altissia.

Ignis conveniently left out the part where Ravus had tried to kill Noctis after discovering his sister's passing, and the mention of the events in Altissia was enough to shut Gladio up. Even after all this time, Altissia was still a sore subject for all of them, and if there was someone who had been at Ignis' side when Gladio and Prompto couldn't, Gladio was grateful even if it was Ravus.

Ravus wasn't a talkative person, now even less than in Altissia, so there were few words exchanged between the two of them, but one evening over dinner, Ravus addressed Ignis directly for the first time since he had asked for his assistance.

"You said not to pity you, all those weeks ago." He sounded thoughtful, and it was such a stark change from his usual tone that Ignis felt taken aback.

"I recall. You said you didn't."

Ravus considered. "I meant it," he said, managing to sound aloof and firm at the same time. Like he was serious about making his point but trying not to sound like it mattered to him. Ironically, it reminded Ignis a lot of Noct.

Ignis quirked an eyebrow at him. "I didn't think you hadn't meant it. You sounded sincere."

"I merely wanted to make sure you knew." Ravus paused, debating his next words and if he should speak them. "I couldn't pity you even if I wanted to, because I was there. I saw everything, as you might know. I know you were acting selflessly. You wanted to help your king… your friend."

He fell quiet, but Ignis didn't want to interrupt him now. It sounded like Ravus was serious about this and needed to say it before he left again.

"We suffered the same fate… but our reasons were vastly different," he said at last when Ignis had almost thought he wasn't going to talk any more after all. "Your intentions couldn't have been more selfless, whereas mine were those borne from arrogance and overestimation of my own capabilities. No, I do not feel a single trace of pity for you. I couldn't."

Ignis frowned thoughtfully. "I appreciate your feelings on the matter, but if I'm being honest, I do not consider my actions particularly selfless."

His mind went back to the day in Altissia that had changed his life so thoroughly. It was hard to remember anything besides the excruciating pain, but he knew there had only been one thought in his mind at the time: Protect Noct.

That in itself might have sounded selfless indeed, but it was for his own benefit too. After all, his entire life revolved around Noct, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing his prince. Was that truly as selfless as Ravus thought it was?

Ignis forced himself away from the painful memories and back to the present. "In fact, I might even consider it selfish to an extent. My actions were dictated by personal feelings, after all."

Ravus exhaled sharply, sounding incredulous. "I know nobody else who considers sacrificing their eyesight for a friend a selfish thing, Scientia."

"Ah, everyone sees things differently, do they not? Regardless, I do appreciate the fact that you feel no pity for me," Ignis said, effectively ending the conversation he didn't feel like continuing.

Luckily, Ravus seemed to get the hint. "Of course," he said. "Thank you for the meal, and your hospitality. I will be leaving now."

He started to get up, and so did Ignis. On a whim, he asked, "What do you plan to do now?"

If Ravus was taken aback by the sudden question when they had spent the last few days asking no questions at all besides the occasional inquiry about each other's health, he didn't show it. "I have a few other hunts I had planned to take care of after the most recent one, before I was attacked."

"Very well. I shall come with you, then."

"…Why?"

"I am a hunter as well. We worked together well twice. Why not again? Not to mention it is much less dangerous working in pairs. And I still desire to train my dog for combat. I imagine it going a lot more smoothly if it isn't just the two of us."

For a long second, Ignis expected Ravus to reject him. The man was possibly the least sociable person Ignis knew, and it wouldn't have surprised him if he refused.

However, Ravus said in a carefully neutral tone, "Do as you wish. I trust you won't slow me down."

Ignis smiled at the obvious reference to their teamup in Altissia. "Not at all. You have made that very clear the last time," he retorted, putting Aqua's harness on her before he let her lead him out of the door after Ravus.

* * *

 **Look I know shit is unrealistic esp with the dog but let's just say she's an exceptionally talented dog ok I just wanna write my story.**  
 **Also, I'm neither good at nor like writing fighting scenes yet here we are. Oh well.**

 **Let me just say, thank you guys who are reading this and left comments and kudos, those mean the world to me!**  
 **We've got one more chapter left and I hit the 10k, but the last chapter is gonna be only half the length of this one so, sorry in advance.**

 **Next up: And they were roommates. Oh my god, they were roommates.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**First of all, user Myscarletletter** , **unfortunately, I couldn't thank you for your lovely review, as you don't have the PM feature enabled, but I still wanted to let you know how much that review meant to me. I'm not lying when I say it absolutely made my entire day! I like the idea of the ring having gives Ignis a preternatural sense of some sort, I've never thought about it, but I can absolutely see it!  
Anyway I just, uh, gotta admit I don't even have any more words rn, but I loved that review so, so much, it made me insanely happy when I read it, and I've read it quite a few times since. So if you're still here, thank you. It meant so much! 3**_

 ***shows up a month late with starbucks and a chapter* hey uh so this delay happened because I read other Ravus/Ignis stories and suddenly hated the way I wrote Ravus, but I still wanted to finish it so here we are. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ravus and Ignis teamed up regularly now. Together, they were able to take on more powerful daemons, and it had also been a lot easier to teach Aqua how to behave in a fight as she was a lot more willing to leave Ignis' side when she knew someone else was around to look after him when needed. If he was entirely honest, Ignis was even a bit surprised but no less grateful for how quickly she had taken a liking to Ravus, enough to trust him with Ignis, but also in general.

Ravus opened up over time. More often than not, they spent some time together after a successful hunt, either at Ignis' apartment or in whatever shelter they could find when they were too far away from Lestallum. Ignis would cook, as he was still determined to keep Ravus fed as best as he could. Nobody was getting malnourished on his watch if he could help it.

During mealtimes, they would talk. Ravus was very awkward when it came to small talk, as Ignis soon found out. He was trying his best though, Ignis had to give it to him. Soon, the forced casual conversation turned into idle banter and occasionally something that could almost be called heart-to-hearts.

Ignis learnt that Ravus didn't really have a place to stay, that he just slept in whatever semi-safe place he found. There were still a lot of abandoned places he could have claimed as his own, of course, but he wouldn't feel at home anywhere even if he tried, he said when Ignis asked about it once.

"I have forgotten what home feels like a long time ago," he said carefully, but Ignis could still make out the pain he was trying to mask with the blank statement.

* * *

One night after a particularly hairy battle in which they'd both gotten minorly injured, they were sitting in Ignis' living room, almost too exhausted to eat the unusually simple dinner Ignis had quickly thrown together.

Unexpectedly, Ravus broke the silence that had almost been enough to lull Ignis to sleep sitting up.

"Do you truly believe in Noctis' return?"

Ignis replied without hesitation. "I have never been more certain about anything in my life."

His conviction stemmed from his unwavering faith in Noct, of course, but no matter how hard he tried to lock that particular memory away, he couldn't forget what Lunafreya's dog had shown him before he had attempted to fight Ardyn. Noct would return and bring back the light, yes, but at what cost?

Nevertheless, even without the prophecy and the vision he'd had he wouldn't have doubted Noct's return for one second.

Ravus made a thoughtful noise. "Then I shall support him as best as I can once he returns."

"Do you truly mean that?" Ignis asked, feeling only mildly surprised. After all, Ravus had already spoken words of something akin to approval back in Altissia. Still, he appreciated it greatly, knowing Ravus was willing to let go of the grudge he had held for so long and chose to support Noct instead.

"Yes," Ravus confirmed, then after a few seconds added, "And until then, I shall remain by your side, if you don't object."

Ignis' eyebrows shot up. Now that was unexpected. The two of them had come to form some sort of… comradeship over the past months - if it could be called that at all. Somehow, it felt different, but for once, Ignis didn't have a word for it - and he certainly appreciated working with Ravus, but he hadn't though Ravus would address the topic so openly.

"It would be a pleasure," he replied honestly. "I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy your company both in battle and outside of it."

"…Likewise," Ravus said, and of course, Ignis couldn't see his face, but he could have sworn Ravus sounded just the slightest bit flustered.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, Ravus gathered what few things he owned.

"Thank you for your hospitality and the food. We will meet again soon," he told Ignis, who quickly stopped him with a hand curled around his bicep when he was about to step out of the door.

"Ravus… If you would like, I would be delighted to share this flat with you. It doesn't seem right for me to occupy it all by myself anyway. Perhaps you'd have to start helping with the dishes as I would continue to cook for you, but other than that, I believe myself to be quite the undemanding flatmate"

Ignis wasn't sure what had brought him to propose such a thing. Perhaps it had been Ravus' decision to trust in Noct as well, or it might have had to do with Ravus being convinced he couldn't have a home anywhere. Part of Ignis simply wanted to prove him wrong, to show him he could indeed feel at home somewhere again, and Ignis wanted to be the one to provide said home for him.

Ravus didn't say anything for so long Ignis was starting to feel somewhat foolish for even just thinking of it, but when he did reply, it was so soft and vulnerable Ignis almost missed it.

"I believe I would like that, Scientia."

Sighing in both exasperation and relief, Ignis told him, "Perhaps there is another thing I'd like you to change after all – if we are going to be living together, I believe it would be appropriate for you to start calling me by my given name, don't you think?"

"Very well… Ignis," Ravus allowed, testing how the name felt on his tongue. "Thank you."

* * *

That night, their first night as cohabitants, Ignis remembered, perhaps a tad too late, a crucial fact about his living quarters.

He only possessed one bed.

So far, whenever Ravus had stayed over, he had insisted on taking up the couch, and Ignis had relented, albeit reluctantly. But if Ravus was going to live with him permanently, of course, he had the right of a proper bed.

Ignis' own bed was quite sizeable, and technically the two of them could have fit in it without any issues, but he didn't know if Ravus would agree to it. If he was honest, he wasn't even sure if he agreed to it himself. He didn't so much mind sleeping next to someone else per se – travelling with Noct, Prompto and Gladio certainly had made sure of that – but rather he didn't wish to disturb Ravus at night with his frankly quite fitful sleep.

"Ravus," he sighed, figuring he'd better talk to his new flatmate about the issue instead of trying to come up with some kind of excuse to sleep on the couch himself until they got a second bed. "This is something that has slipped my mind until now, but there is no second bed at the moment."

Feeling strangely flustered, he hurried to continue before Ravus had the chance to speak at all. "Of course, I would be happy to take the couch. Or if you are absolutely against it, there's the option of switching each night until we have the chance to get a second bed."

"Or we share," Ravus suggested in that carefully schooled tone of his that Ignis had long since learnt to decipher but couldn't seem to figure out this time.

"…What?"

"You heard me," Ravus said impatiently. "I saw the bed, it is big enough for both of us. And you have spent countless nights cuddled up to your companions in the past, have you not? It should not be an issue for you."

"That's not it," Ignis admitted. "I don't mind having someone sleeping next to me, not at all. The issue is, in fact, that I don't want to disturb you rather than the other way around."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Well, firstly… I should inform you that my dog sleeps in my bed at night. At my feet, not next to me, but…"

"I see," Ravus said simply, but Ignis didn't miss the faint trace of distaste in the man's voice.

Ignis smiled. There had been a time when he, too, would have never allowed a pet in his bed. But so many things had changed since then, and he felt the need to explain himself.

"I get… night terrors. I am used to being without sight by now, but when a nightmare wakes me up at night and I cannot see a thing, I need her nearby to be able to calm down and remember myself."

"I see," Ravus repeated, but this time, he sounded just a touch softer and somewhat thoughtful. "Very well. I wouldn't dream of trying to take away your source of comfort at night, so I will simply have to adapt."

"You… are still willing to share?"

"Yes. Your dog is very well behaved, and I must confess, I've grown rather fond of her over the past months as well. I'm sure we won't get in each other's way."

Ignis smiled. "Alright, then. Share we shall, until we get ourselves another bed."

* * *

They never did end up getting a second bed.

* * *

 **Okay so, I know there's barely any bed sharing (or romance in general tbh) in this and the last line isn't all that great, I'm aware, BUT! I've got several more ideas to write in this... AU? Can I call it AU? Anyway, in this universe, such as the same thing from Ravus POV, as well as a sequel, kind of. Just oneshots set after this story I guess, like some actual bed sharing (to add to aforementioned last line), maybe something like Gladio and Prompto properly meeting Ravus, stuff like that.**  
 **But here's the thing, I'm a terrible procrastinator and I procrastinate EVERYTHING, plus I just started uni last week (first semester y'all, I'm terrified), so idk when I can actually manage to write more. But yeah, in case you actually enjoyed this and would like more, good news! And if not, thank you for making it this far still!**  
 **As always do comments make my day! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
